


The Layton Siblings Make a Long Furby

by RainyMeadows



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Furby, Gen, Other, long furby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyMeadows/pseuds/RainyMeadows
Summary: And they do it whether their father wants them to or not. Loosely tied to The Families of Jean Descole.
Relationships: Alfendi Layton & Flora Reinhold, Alfendi Layton & Katrielle Layton, Katrielle Layton & Flora Reinhold
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	The Layton Siblings Make a Long Furby

Alfendi backed through the door and turned to face his sisters, clutching the bag of fabric in his hands.

“Took you long enough!” snapped Katrielle, sat cross-legged on Flora’s bedroom floor.

Flora lowered their future child to the ground.

“Did you bring the stuff?” she asked.

Alfendi kneeled down in front of them, pulled the folded fabric out of the bag and straightened it out with a flourish.

“I didn’t know how much we’d need,” he said, “so I got a full square metre.”

“Oh, that’s plenty!” Flora reassured him.

“It’s so soft!” Katrielle ran her hands over the deep blue faux fur.

“Looks like I matched the colour pretty accurately,” Alfendi commented, sitting cross-legged as his sisters had. “So shall we begin?”

Flora held up the little toy and a thin metal tool.

“I made a start while we were waiting for you,” she said. “His bottom has to be opened up before we can do anything else, but part of me really doesn’t want to. He’s too cute to dissect! See?”

She held up the toy for Alfendi to see.

“EEP!” Katrielle leapt up from the floor and ducked behind her brother’s back.

He and Flora laughed at the tiny girl’s terror.

“He’s not going to hurt you, Katri!” Flora lowered it again to continue unpicking. “This one doesn’t even have animatronics!”

“Aw, that’s a shame,” Alfendi groaned. “Would’ve been awesome if we could have one that talked and was responsive and stuff.”

“No!” cried Katrielle. “It’s creepy enough!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Flora laughed. “You can give him a cuddle when he’s done and then you’ll see just how not-scary he is!”

Still sitting in place, Alfendi felt Katrielle peer over his shoulder.

“Can we use him to scare Daddy?” she asked.

Alfendi clapped a hand over his mouth and snorted in laughter. Flora almost dropped her unpicking tool.

“Alfie!” Katrielle slapped on the teen’s back to get his attention. “When he’s done, you need to say hi to Dad when he comes home from work and wear him on your shoulders!”

Flora snorted as well.

“I don’t think this is how the Professor expected to become a grandfather,” she laughed, “but Kat’s idea for an introduction is perfect!”

She looked down at the toy again.

“Alright,” she muttered, “I’m almost…”

With one last sound of ripping, she took the took away.

“He is opened,” she proclaimed, and showed the underside to her siblings. “We may now begin the process in earnest.”

* * *

“Alright,” sighed Flora, laying the fur flat on her floor. “We need a rectangle around twenty centimetres wide, plus seam allowance, depending on how wide we want to make his belly…”

“I love how we keep saying ‘he’ and ‘his’,” Alfendi commented, “and we don’t even know if we want it to be a boy or a girl.”

Flora snorted again into her measurements.

“I’m sorry!” she laughed. “It was wrong of me to assume our furry child’s gender!”

“We can say that it _was_ a boy,” Alfendi suggested, “and once we’re done, they’ll be a girl. She’s a transgender icon.”

“Yes,” Flora giggled. “Yes, perfect! Don’t let Dad or Uncle Des in, we’re performing a sex-change operation!”

“Does that mean I have to come up with girl names now?” Katrielle looked up from her drawing pad.

Alfendi sniggered again.

“Kat,” he said, “names are an illusion and therefore have no gender. You’d still be the same person you are now if the Professor had named you Meatloaf.”

Katrielle stuck out her tongue at him.

“Well, anyway,” she said, “this is what I got!”

She passed her drawing pad to Alfendi. Half the words were misspelled and all were written in red crayon on pink paper, so he had to squint to read them.

“Okay,” he said as Flora began cutting the fur. “Chocolate. Blackjack. Ice Cream Shoelace.”

He stared at Katrielle in bafflement as Flora paused cutting to giggle. Katrielle just gave him a shrug.

“Tuna Sandwich?” he read before staring again. “Kat, are you hungry?”

“A bit!” Katrielle replied peppily.

“Katri, these aren’t names!” Flora pointed out. “Half of them are food!”

“Hey, these things tend to have pretty weird names,” Alfendi pointed out. “One of my favourites is named Thursday Plurbonym Boy-Porridge.”

Flora laughed so hard that she almost fell forward onto the fur.

“Boy-Porridge?” Now it was Katrielle who was staring. “Alfie, what’s _Boy-Porridge?!_ ”

Alfendi took a deep breath as Flora too tried to calm her nerves.

“Alright,” he said. “How do we feel about Black Angus?”

Flora looked up from the fur again.

“Alfie, she’s blue,” she pointed out.

“I know,” said Alfendi, “but it matches the food theme. Black Angus is a breed of cow and apparently angus beef is super high quality-”

“Angus Beef!” Katrielle jumped to her feet. “ANGUS BEEF!”

Alfendi shared a look with Flora.

“I quite like it,” she said. “It’s certainly strange enough for what we’re creating!”

“Surname pending,” said Alfendi, stroking the inside-out skin of their child, “but her name as of now is Angus Beef.”

“YES!” Katrielle punched the air in glee.

Alfendi smiled as he took up the unpicking tool and began loosening the toy’s ears.

There was a knock at the door, which gently swung open.

“Might I know what all the shouting is about?” asked the short man who had opened it.

“No!” Alfendi hugged the toy to his chest, grateful that his back was to the door. “No, we’re not telling you!”

“Whyever not?” asked the Professor. “It seems like something jolly exciting is going on. Is this your weekend project?”

“We’re making you a grandkid!” cheered Katrielle.

Hershel stared at Flora as she finished cutting down the length of the fur.

“…a grandkid?” he asked, voice soft from confusion. “That’s faux fur.”

“Professor, you’re not allowed in!” Flora told him. “You’re not allowed to see her until she’s completed!”

“Alright, alright,” said Hershel, smiling as he backed away. “I can see you kids are hard at work, so I’ll leave you to whatever this latest little project of yours might be. I’ll come back later to let you know when dinner’s ready.”

“Got it,” Alfendi replied. “Thanks, Prof!”

And with that, the door snapped shut again.

All three youths inside the room blew out a sigh of relief.

“That was close,” sighed Flora. “I was worried he was going to see her!”

“Thank god he didn’t,” said Alfendi, returning to his unpicking. “Would’ve ruined the reveal when she’s fully completed.”

“Okay!”

Before either of her foster siblings had a chance to react, Katrielle leapt to her feet and ran over to Flora’s bookshelf. She grabbed a book at random and ran back to the working pair.

“I’m going to point at a word!” she declared, setting the book open in her lap, “and that can be the other part of her name!”

She closed her eyes, waved her finger around in the air…

…and thumped her fingertip onto the page before her.

When she opened her eyes, she narrowed her eyes and squinted down at the word she had selected.

“Oh…” she tried to read. “…o… opa…”

Alfendi shuffled next to her to read what she was pointing at.

“Opalescent,” he read. “Can you say that?”

“Opa…”

“Oh.” Alfendi told her.

“Oh.” Katrielle repeated.

“Pa.”

“Pa.”

“Less.”

“Less?”

“Sent.”

“Sent!”

“Oh-pa-less-scent,” said Alfendi. “Now you try.”

Katrielle frowned in concentration.

“Oh-pa-less-scent,” she recited. “Opa-less-scent!”

“Nailed it!” Alfendi ruffled her hair in glee.

“I feel like that should be the first name,” said Flora, measuring the strip she had cut, “so her full name would be…”

Alfendi strung the words together in his head.

“Opalescent Angus Beef.”

Flora smiled.

“Opal for short?” she offered.

Having finished unpicking it, Alfendi pulled away the first of the two ears.

“Opalescent Angus Beef I,” he decided. “I say ‘the first’ because hopefully she’ll be only one of many children we shall birth from your sewing skills.”

Flora stifled a laugh with the back of her hand.

“I think we should see how the Professor and Uncle Des react to this one first,” she pointed out. “Okay, it looks like this is the midpoint…”

She folded the fur in half along its length and began pinning it in place.

* * *

“Oh dear.” Flora screwed up her nose in distaste.

“What?” Alfendi kneeled next to her. “What’s the ‘oh dear’ for?”

Flora struggled to turn the knob on her sewing machine’s side.

“I can’t adjust the stitch style,” she said. “It’s stuck on blanket, and that’s meant to be a hemming stitch to hold the edge of the fabric! We can’t sew the pieces together with that!”

“So what do we do?” asked Katrielle. “We can’t leave Opal half-finished!”

Flora pursed her lips in thought.

She picked up the sewing machine and set it against the wall, and tugged her sewing box into Alfendi’s field of reach.

“We hand sew,” she told him. “Time for you to learn how to sew, Alfie.”

Alfendi swallowed in dread.

“It’s not that hard!” Flora assured him. “How about I take the main body and you can do her ears?”

She took a reel of deep blue thread out of her box and offered it to him.

His movements slow and hesitant, Alfendi accepted it.

“What are…” he said nervously. “What are we going to do for her ears?”

Flora hummed in thought.

“I’d like her ears to match her belly,” she said, “so they should be made of the same material, but I’m not sure what material we could use…”

She turned her eyes to her other bookshelf, devoid of books but stacked high with bolts of fabric in a myriad of colours and patterns. Arranged neatly by texture rather than colour, they reached all the way up to the top, smooth silk at the bottom and even fluffier faux fur than what they were currently using at the top.

Katrielle suddenly jumped to her feet, grabbed Flora’s chair from under her desk and set it down in front of that stack of shelves.

“I saw this!” she reported as she tugged a bolt out of a middle shelf. “We can use this!”

She returned to the sewing station and threw the bolt down between Alfendi and Flora.

Flora picked it up to inspect, unfolding it as it rose, and Alfendi ran his fingers over the fabric. It was soft, not furry but still very plush, and a pleasant shade of white decorated with pale blue and pink flowers.

“What do you think?” she asked. “If we put a flower in each ear…”

“And it’s the right colours,” Alfendi pointed out. “We did agree that she’s a loud and proud transwoman, didn’t we?”

Flora gave Katrielle’s hair an affectionate ruffle.

“Excellent work, Katri,” she said happily. “Now let’s get to work on our darling little daughter!”

Before she could pick up her scissors again, there was a knock at the door.

“Kids!” called the voice of the Professor. “Dinner!”

Flora lowered her hand away from her scissors.

“…after dinner,” she decided, and they all got up to head downstairs.

* * *

Flora groggily opened her eyes.

Katrielle had long since fallen asleep in a nest of fabric she’d formed for herself, using a half-finished cloak as a blanket and a large (and thankfully unused) pin cushion as a pillow.

Alfendi, however, was working by the light from Flora’s bedside lamp, painstakingly sewing an ear together.

“Alfie?” Flora sat up in her bed. “Aren’t you tired?”

“Yep,” Alfendi replied. “Just wanted to get this done. Ow!”

He hissed in pain and sucked on his thumb.

“I’m almost…”

He gave the thread one last tug.

“There,” he whispered. “Now let me just tie it off.”

Head still fuzzy from sleep, Flora looked over at her alarm clock.

“Alfie, it’s half past midnight,” she pointed out. “Tomorrow’s… well, it’s technically tomorrow already, but tomorrow’s Sunday. We’ll have plenty of time!”

“But I started this already,” Alfendi pointed out as he tugged the thread into a tight knot. “I don’t want Kat being disappointed in me when she wakes up.”

As if on cue, Katrielle shuffled in her nest, hugging the unneeded deep blue faux fur to her body.

Alfendi glanced up at her and smiled at the sight.

Flora understood what he must be thinking. If only she could be that peaceful while she was awake…

“Okay.” Alfendi sighed as he cut the excess thread. “And there…” He turned the point of fabric inside out. “…we go.”

He slotted both of the ears onto his fingers and wiggled them for Flora to see.

“Good job, Alfie,” she said. “Now will you please go to sleep? Trust me when I say that sewing’s a lot easier when you’re awake enough to focus.”

Alfendi nodded.

“Yeah, I know,” he said drowsily. “Want me to take Kat to her room?”

“No, she seems fine,” Flora replied. “Goodnight, Alfie.”

“’Night, Flo.”

He rose to his feet, paused to stretch and yawn, and staggered out of the room as quietly as he could to avoid waking up Katrielle.

Flora settled down in her bed and turned her lamp off to sleep.

* * *

“Hmm…”

After setting down the spine and the face plate, Alfendi stood on tiptoe so that he could lift the longest, fluffiest faux fur Flora had off her top shelf.

“What’re you thinking, Alfie?” asked Katrielle.

He sat down in front of Flora, who was sewing the body together at remarkable speed.

“The fur we’re sewing together right now is a bit different to her body, or I guess it’s her head now,” he pointed out. “What if we disguised the transition by giving her a mane?”

“Ooh!” Katrielle bounced on her heels. “What if it was a real skinny mane? She’d look like a fancy lady wearing a fur coat!”

Flora tugged the fur closer. It was white and the strands were long, resembling the fur on a Samoyed dog more than what they were already working with, which was closer in texture to a cat’s coat. The individual strands measured five centimetres from base to tip at minimum and the feeling was _outrageously_ soft.

She smiled.

“That,” she said, “is a _fabulous_ idea.”

“Heck yeah!” Alfendi pumped his fist in triumph.

“Who’s going to be the one to show Dad?” asked Katrielle.

“Can I do it?” asked Alfendi. “I’ve already thought of a really funny way I can do it.”

“Sure!” Flora said happily. “How’s the spine attachment coming along?”

Alfendi picked up his work and examined it.

“Looks like the glue’s set hard,” he reported.

He inverted the fabric over the plastic stalk, which he then coiled into a circle at its other end so that it could stand upright.

Katrielle, who had been so terrified the previous afternoon, giggled at the sight.

“A majestic creature,” Alfendi commented.

“Alfie, don’t!” Flora laughed. “I can’t be shaking! I’m holding a needle!”

Ignorant to her plight, Alfendi picked the plastic construction up and positioned it on his head. Flora buried her face in the fabric she was sewing and snorted in laughter while Katrielle clutched her stomach and giggled helplessly.

“Am I beautiful now?” Alfendi asked.

“You’re beautiful!” Flora choked out. “You’re ALWAYS beautiful!”

Alfendi smiled and tucked coils of wine-red hair behind his ear.

“I’m not a model,” he said softly. “The camera just turned on by itself.”

Flora snorted again, unable to control herself, while Katrielle toppled to the floor, laughing like mad.

“I wish the Professor could see you right now!” Flora chuckled. “I have a feeling he’d be jealous of how amazing your hat looks!”

“Oh my god.” Alfendi whipped the bizarre amalgam off his head. “We _have_ to prank him by putting Opal on his hat sometime.”

“Absolutely!” Flora grinned. “But please let me finish sewing this together first! You’re driving me crazy!”

“Alfie!” Katrielle gasped. “You looked like some weird king!”

Alfendi tried to stifle his laughter as Flora put the final stitches in and pulled the thread tight.

“Now just let me knot it,” she said, grasping the base of the thread in her fingers, “and…”

She painstakingly tied a knot and trimmed off the excess.

“There!” She flourished the wide rectangle of fabric she had sewn together.

As she smoothed it down, Katrielle picked up the other part of their construction. Opalescent Angus Beef I’s ears were a little off-centre and wonky, but quite frankly, the youths putting her together felt it gave her a certain degree of personality.

“Now we just put her together, right?” asked Katrielle.

“Precisely,” said Flora, holding out an expectant hand.

Katrielle passed the spine to her while Flora fished out a sturdier needle.

“Don’t forget her mane!” Alfendi picked up the fluffier fur.

“Oh, of course!” Flora put the needle and the spine down again. “How wide do you want it to be? Are we going to give her a gigantic lion mane or just a fluffy collar?”

“I think it should get thinner towards the middle of her belly,” Alfendi suggested. “That way it’ll really look like she’s wearing a coat, just as Kat suggested.”

“Yes!” Katrielle bounced on her heels in glee.

Flora hummed in thought as she examined the bolt of fur, turning it over in her fingers.

“You guys are lucky I’m up to the challenge,” she commented. “A lesser seamstress might’ve told you to go smaller.”

She picked up her scissors again and began to cut into the fur.

* * *

After one last tug, Flora trimmed away the remaining thread.

“She’s all together,” Alfendi muttered breathlessly.

“She’s so pretty!” Katrielle sighed.

“She is,” said Flora. “And now…”

She presented the log of loose fabric to Alfendi.

“If you would be so kind as to stuff our daughter,” she requested.

Alfendi accepted the delicate arrangement of fabric and plastic as Katrielle popped up by his side, hugging a bag of stuffing only a little smaller than her body.

“Nurse,” Alfendi said to her, “the _fluff._ ”

She clutched its top with her tiny hands and ripped it open.

Alfendi plunged his hand in and pulled out a fistful of stuffing, which he thrust into the fabric tube until he was up to his elbow in rolled-up faux fur and floral fabric.

“Make sure you don’t pack it too tight!” Flora warned. “You don’t want her to be too stiff to pose!”

“Good point,” said Alfendi. “The last thing Opal needs is to be too obese to move. I just wish she could turn her head like an owl.”

“Oh no!” Flora burst out laughing again.

“Alfie, that would be _terrifying!_ ” cried Katrielle.

“Imagine if she had light-up eyes too,” Alfendi said with a devious grin. “Then it would be even more fun to leave her in the middle of Mr Layton’s room while he’s sleeping, just in case he wakes up in the middle of the night.”

Flora clutched her hands to her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh.

“But we just want to prank him!” she pointed out. “We don’t want him to have a heart attack!”

“We should try it on Uncle Des too!” Katrielle piped up. “He’s going to _love_ her!”

“No!” cried Flora. “If Uncle Des gets hold of her, we’ll never get her back!”

“But we’re going to have to show him at some point,” Alfendi pointed out. “I say we have Mr Layton meet him when he gets home and have him put her on his hat, like we said earlier.”

“Yes!” Katrielle cheered. “Alfie, you’re a genius!”

“But we have to finish her first.” Alfendi finished stuffing a third handful of fluff into the body. “And as we agreed, I’ll be the one to make the initial introduction.”

“That’ll have to be tomorrow,” Flora reminded him. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he gets home from work and sees… _her_ around your shoulders!”

Alfendi tried his hardest not to laugh.

“He’s going to be _so confused,_ ” he said happily.

* * *

“Is this the last part?” asked Katrielle.

“Yes,” Alfendi assured her. “The final stage of assembly is the affixing of the feet.”

Flora tugged the thread tight as she sewed. She looked like some bizarre toy surgeon, hard at work reattaching a severed limb to her patient’s body, and Alfendi and Katrielle watched with bated breath as she finished the first foot and took up the second.

“Great job matching the colour, Alfie!” Katrielle whispered to her side. “It looks perfect!”

“Yeah, I did better than I expected!” Alfendi commented. “Flora, if you ever need me to fetch fabric for you, just let me know.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” said Flora. “You both did a good job picking colours to match her…”

She fell silent, frowning in thought as she sewed.

“I don’t want to say her skin, because that sounds creepy!” she pointed out. “But I don’t want to say her coat either! It sounds weird!”

“I think we’re deep enough into weirdness to call it her skin at this point,” Alfendi told her. “We did a good job matching her skin. Her deep blue skin.”

“But it can’t be skin!” Flora told him. “Because it’s furry!”

“Then I guess it _is_ a coat,” said Katrielle. “Ooh, we should make her some clothes sometime!”

“Good idea,” said Alfendi. “How about it, Flo? Would you like to make some clothes for our daughter as your next project?”

“Could you please stop calling her our daughter?” asked Flora. “This is already strange enough as it is. You’re fourteen! You’re too young to be a father!”

“Nevertheless, she is my darling daughter,” Alfendi stated, “even if you’re too cruel to acknowledge her as such.”

Flora shook her head in disbelief as she tugged the few final stitches tight.

And then, with only a few more deft movements of her needle, she knotted the thread and cut away the excess.

“…she’s done.”

Katrielle gasped in delight.

“She’s done?” Alfendi asked.

“She is complete,” Flora responded.

Alfendi looked out the window at the darkening sky.

“We’ve only been at this for about _twenty-four_ _hours_ with breaks for eating and sleeping,” he said, “but she’s complete!”

He picked up the finished product and held her aloft.

“I present to you…” He turned her to face his sisters. “…Opalescent Angus Beef, First of Her Name.”

Katrielle giggled helplessly as Flora genuflected in deference. Truly, this was a moment that would go down in history. The arrival of the new queen of the Layton household had come at long last.

“And now…”

Alfendi lowered his ‘daughter’ and looked around at the fabric, thread and broken sewing machine scattered around Flora’s bedroom.

“I guess we’d better tidy up before the Professor gets on our case about it.”

Flora sighed and started gathering her needles together.

“Don’t worry, Alfie,” she said happily. “This is going to be worth it when you meet him home from work tomorrow.”

Alfendi smiled at the thought and gave Opalescent Angus Beef I a quick hug.

He could already picture the horrified expression on his foster father’s face.

* * *

Hershel blew out a sigh of relief as he locked the front door behind him.

After a long day of instructing university students on the history of their fine nation and their forefathers, he was more than ready for a cup of tea and a long sit down.

“Mrow!”

Just as he had kicked off his shoes by the front door, Descole the cat padded over and rubbed her dark body against his legs.

“Oh!” he gasped happily. “Good evening. What brings you to my side so suddenly?”

She looked up at him and meowed again.

Not that Hershel minded. Being met by his cat was such a rare occasion, he considered as he stepped into the hallway, that he had to treasure this moment before it ended-

“ _Greetings, father._ ”

The sinister voice drew his gaze to one side, where Alfendi stood wearing-

“AH!”

Hershel leapt back in shock at the sight of the long, staring, wormlike _thing_ that was draped around Alfendi’s shoulders like some horrifying furry amalgam of a bird and a snake. Alfendi smiled in spite of this bizarre monstrosity and simply stood there, the twinkle in his eye daring Hershel to say something, anything, about this… _creature_ he had somehow acquired.

“…Alfie…” Hershel spoke softly in fear. “…what… is _that?_ ”

He pointed at its gaping beak and empty glassy eyes.

“What’s the matter?” asked the obviously amused Alfendi. “Is this not how you expected to become a grandfather?”

Without looking away from Hershel, he reached up and tickled under where the creature’s cheek would have been if it had one.

“This is Opalescent Angus Beef I,” he declared. “She is a long furby and an advocate for LGBT rights. Her favourite food is TERFs.”

Hershel was so horrified by the sight of this creature that he didn’t even think to ask what in the world a TERF was.

“Is…” he said numbly. “I-is this what you and the girls have been working on all weekend?”

“She’s a collaborative effort,” Alfendi responded with a shrug. “That’s why her ears are a bit wonky. Go on, give her a pat, she won’t hurt you.”

Unable to move any faster than a crawl, Hershel reached up and gently rubbed this creature’s head. The fur was extraordinarily soft, but that gaping beak and those _eyes_ …

“While I applaud the creativity,” he said as calmly as he could, “this is perhaps the strangest thing I’ve ever seen a young person having created.”

Somewhere behind him, he could hear laughter. No doubt Flora and Katrielle were watching from the stairs and joyfully observing his repulsion.

“Opalescent Angus Beef I…” he said softly to himself.

“Opal for short,” Alfendi happily clarified. “Do you like her?”

“She’s, erm…” Hershel cleared his throat. “She’s certainly unusual.”

He stepped back again, not wanting to mess up her fur too much.

“Could she help me procure a cup of tea?” he asked. “Or does her lack of arms render her unable?”

Alfendi snorted.

“I’m sure she could steer me to the kitchen so I could do it,” he chuckled. “Ratatouille style.”

He walked through their house to the kitchen, the bizarre furry worm still comfortably perched upon his shoulders.

Hershel shook his head in disbelief.

He was _never_ going to understand today’s youth.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic came from STRANGEAEONS' wonderful video where she and her friends birthed her beautiful long son, Thursday Plurbonym Boyporridge. Check her out yourself and be enlightened: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FU9FsWTNGFI


End file.
